Sabor
by Anniih
Summary: Al medio de sus cavidades bucales, hay un caramelo sugerido por Gray. Sí, se besan con un dulce. Luego será turno de Natsu. *GrayxNatsu*


•**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima.  
**•****Advertencias: **Shonen-ai. HombrexHombre. Am... ¿beso?  
**•****Pareja: **GrayxNatsu.  
**•****Notas:** Mi primera vez escribiendo sobre este fandom, así que...puede haber OoC...o quien sabe.

.

* * *

**Sabor**

La respiración ha perdido el ritmo en mantenerse regular y pausada. Acalorada, extasiada, buscando el momento oportuno en entrar al cuerpo de los dos magos, sin querer matarlos. De repente la nombrada respiración se acelera más de lo usual, perdiéndose el total control de lo que estaba antes. Sí, antes estaban más calmados besándose, pero el sabor compartido de boca en boca les gana por mucho, olvidando todo a su alrededor. Únicamente yacen sus mentes concentradas en entrelazar sus órganos húmedos, pensado en capturar al otro, poseerlo con rápidez. Para los dos es complicado sin utilizar sus poderes y más cuando al medio de sus calientes cavidades hay un caramelo sugerido por Gray, según él iba hacer bueno y divertido, besarse de modo diferente y con más gusto. Delicia.

El joven Dragon Slayer pegado a la cama no tiene problemas en seguir con el ósculo, perdiendo sus dedos en la nuca del mago de hielo, jalando levemente algunas hebras. Siente el caramelo acabar, diluyéndose en su propio néctar amalgamado con el de su compañero, a estas alturas poseen el mismo sabor pegado en sus paladares, bastante fresco a decir verdad, sin quitar el frenesí.

Aunque esté fresco, el calor no se va.

El de cabello oscuro intenta acomodarse encima del otro, sin detenerse, por supuesto que no, incluso le muerde el labio inferior sin dañarle aprovechando la oportunidad, dejando el dulce a su merced, hasta que vuelva a tenerlo en su cavidad bucal. Natsu crea su venganza en apretarle sutil el labio con los dientes, guardando el dulce debajo de su lengua. Luego la regresa a compartir.

¿Cuándo terminará el beso? ¿Para el cumpleaños de Happy? Sus bocas acabarán con músculos si siguen avanzando los minutos en esta situación.

Algo para descanzar sería que por esta vez le gustaría que Gray se exhibicionora, lo acariciaría con las manos, deslizándolas por todos sus cortonos y líneas que le marquen el torso.

Y peor sería...aunque no del todo peor, sus besos los llevarán a algo más profundo, estarían más duros que los hielos alquímicos de Gray, y más calientes que las llamas de Natsu.

¿Llegarán a _eso?_

Exhalan. Sus alientos se les escapan intentando regular el aire en sus pulmones, observándose del uno al otro, admirando de extraña manera el color ardiente en sus pómulos. Jadean.

Fullbuster surca los labios, lascivo. Se hace a un lado dándole espacio a su acompañante, además de poder respirar y sentarse...y limpiarse las comisuras bastante húmedas que le quedaron.

― ¿Y qué tal? ―pregunta el mago de hielo, confiado.

―Uhm... ―se acaricia el mentón, pensando con cuidado en cada detalle― No estuvo mal. A decir verdad fue fresco.

―Te lo dije ―se cruza de brazos subiéndose solito el ego―. Una pastilla de menta fresca da un toque único.

―Tampoco es para sentirte mejor que yo, eh ―ríe entredientes poniéndose de pie―. Ahora es mi turno de besarnos con algo mejor que una pastilla de menta.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Carne cocida? ―conociendo a su rival, de seguro será un alimento relacionado con el fuego.

―Algo mucho mejor ―le da la espalda buscando entre los cajones. Sabe que tiene _eso_ guardado en caso de emergencia o para acompañar―... ¡Salsa picante! ―le muestra la botellita con la diabólica etiqueta confirmadora de "Salsa 100%Picante y más Sabor".

Y adivinó.

― ¡¿Estás demente? ―exclamó en interrogación, a lo que enseguida corrige el estado mental del Dragon Slayer― ¡Claro que estás demente! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? El sabor será más ardiente y picante. ―para él es súper normal, pero para Gray no.

― ¡Ese el punto! ¡Picante! ―se pone de pie tratando de hacerle entender que no se besarán con ese líquido viscoso rojizo, deambulando por su cavidades― Me arderá la boca y no será para na-

Calla. Natsu sin previo aviso le mete la boca de la botellita en la del chico, dejando caer la salsa, deslizándose por la garganta. Llegando a ese punto del cuerpo, los síntomas de quemarse en un incendio se van haciendo presentes por todo su interior.

Justo en quitarle la botellita, el poseedor de ella se la quita, yendo a unir los labios...

El mago de hielo no lo piensa dos veces en salir arrancando del cuarto, abriendo la puerta y correr por el pasillo en busqueda de agua. Aunque un hielo también se puede meter a la boca.

― ¡Fuera de mi camino! ―avisa para tener el camino despejado, empujando a Lucy quien se acerca. Por suerte no lleva nada importante en sus manos.

Ve el cuarto por donde salió su compañero de equipo. Ve a Natsu, de pie sosteniendo un frasco.

― ¿Por qué Gray salió tan desesperado? ―tiene dudas en haberlo visto por unos segundos, rojo, pero no de vergüenza, como si algo lo quemara.

Natsu suspira ladeando la cabeza. Hace un mohín.

―Solo quería besarlo con salsa picante...

― ¿Eh? ―la rubia se confunde por un segundo. Reacciona al instante entendiendo la situación que vivieron en la habitación, claro que se ruboriza al imaginar― ¡Por dios, Natsu! ¡Nadie besa a alguien con salsa picante!

Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Natsu sería el único, pero no lo consiguió por hoy. Seguramente Gray estará más atento cuando vayan a juntar sus labios, verificando si no lleva nada parecido a un sabor picante. Incluso, si quiere poner una galleta en sus paladares, lo aceptará. Cualquier alimento es mejor que esa diabólica salsa.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Recién voy entrando en el fandom, obviamente iré mejorando y escribiendo más. Tiempo al tiempo, y eso. No sé por qué, pero relacioné un dulce de menta fresca con Gray =D

Adoro la pareja, me importa un carajo el orden, con tal que estén juntos soy feliz :3

Consejo, no den besos con salsa picante xD

Saludos, gracias por leer. Besitos tiernos, bye bye!

_Review's?_


End file.
